kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: RECLAIM
Reclaiming Enterprise Causing Life-threatening Accidents Intending Murder Operation: RECLAIM, also called the Mogul's Return Arc, is the 3rd story of the Big Mom Saga in the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. Discovering that Kuki Sanban now runs the Rainbow Monkey Corporation, Mr. Mogul seeks to take his company back, and he acquires Specter's help. It'll be up to Kirie Beatles to stop them. Operation: RECLAIM was posted on December 18, 2013, and completed on January 31, 2014. This story is preceded by Sector KB, and is followed by Sector SA. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/46954372/Operation-RECLAIM FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9937035/1/Operation-RECLAIM Chapter List #Kuki's Busy Day #Controversial Invention #Doomsday Is Near #A Trip That Goes Wrong #Operation: RECLAIM #Introduction: Big Mom Pirates Summary Kuki Jin Sanban-Beatles is leaving to work one day while talking to workers via phones. As she leaves, Kirie Beatles tries to ask if she wants to play with her new Rainbow Monkey with her, but Kuki declines, and Kirie goes to play with her brother, Joey. Meanwhile, Mr. Mogul and Simon are selling shoes on the streets, until their shoes are taken by the Shoe Police. Mogul hears of Kuki Beatles taking over his factory, and he begins to plot revenge. Meanwhile, Specter and his henchmen are observing the factory, and watch as Mr. Mogul and Simon go to chuck eggs at the factory. Kuki calls security on the two, and when they run away, they slip down a trapdoor into Specter's hideout. Specter discusses that he is working for a higher power, and would love to sponsor the businessmen if they agreed to let them help get his company back. Mr. Mogul agrees as they begin their plot. Inside the Rainbow Monkey Factory, Kuki is called down by her assistant, Leslie, to come down to look at Stan and Dan's new invention. She meets her assistant downstairs as they enter the laboratory of the two men. They invented a machine that can bring Rainbow Monkeys to life, and proceed to demonstrate on a purple Rainbow Monkey. The stuffed toy comes to life and approaches Kuki with a bright smile. Just then, The Noid dashes in and starts hopping about aimlessly, and the two catchers fail to catch him. The Noid jumps in the machine and gets zapped with the laser, causing him to go more frantic. Leslie knocks the creature out as the catchers take him away. Afterwards, Kuki states that the machine is controversial, and many things could go wrong with it, much to the scientists' disappointment. Leslie mentions that they need something to present to the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment in a few days, but Kuki tells her to cancel the meeting. As they leave, a couple of apes peek out and study the machine, then look to the men carrying away The Noid. Meanwhile, at the Uno house, Cheren is getting ready to leave for his meeting. Aurora questions if it's a good idea to "meet him", but Cheren assures her it'll be okay. Cheren goes to Cleveland Beach, where he meets Zanifr Mimchi. Zanifr explains his backstory and his reasons for his actions in Operation: MASKED. He then reveals that the Apocalypse will be coming soon, and one will need the 20 Keys to determine the fate of the New World. Cheren declares he and his friends will stop the Apocalypse, much to Zanifr's humor. At the Beatles house, Kuki returns home, but is too tired to play with her daughter. Saddened, Kirie decides to explain her dilemma to Joey, who then suggests that she ask Kuki to bring her to work tomorrow. Later in bed, Wally talks with Kuki, asking why she isn't so carefree anymore, and Kuki explains that this is her new life, and declares she's happy with it. Later that night, Specter's apes sneak into the closed factory and begin to tinker with machines. The next day, Mason, Sheila, Lee, and Leanne are going to the Mintsodium Museum of Candy, to see a painting called Sundae Afternoon, a mural on a giant lollipop. As they gaze at it, Nickel Joe and his henchmen shortly arrive to take the mural away, much to everyone's anger. Cheren returns to Moonbase, and when Panini asks what he did yesterday, Cheren chooses not to tell her about his meeting. That same day, Kirie asks Kuki if she can go with her to work, and Kuki decides to comply. However, it turned out to be Inspection Day that day, so Kuki had to give a tour to three inspectors as well. Kuki showed them the Stitchomatic 3000, and Kirie decided to go behind and speak with one of its operators. When he showed Kirie how his station worked, the machine malfunctioned, and it nearly assaulted the inspectors. The machine shut down after the man's station exploded. Kirie dragged his body out, but she was blamed for the mayhem. Kuki passed this off for now and kept the tour going. Mr. Mogul and Simon peep out and get Kirie's attention, then trick her into releasing The Noid, and she does so before rejoining her mother. She hurries to the cereal room as Kuki explains how Rainbow Munchies are made. The Noid suddenly comes into the cereal room and causes mayhem before flying away. Kirie explained why she freed it, and is blamed again for the problems. When the inspectors question Kuki's responsibility, Kuki explains that Kirie isn't a smart child, and due to being mute, she does a lot of things for attention, even when Kuki tells her not to. Kirie becomes upset and leaves the factory. On her way home, she finds Haylee Gilligan working at a construction site. After Kirie explains what happened, Haylee feels bad for her. Haylee's boss, Bob the Builder, comes over, and when Haylee explains she's trying to get home, she recommends that Bob takes her home. Bob fits Kirie on his back like a horse and starts to leap across the town at high speeds. He drops Kirie at her house and hops away. At the factory, the inspectors are knocked out by Mr. Mogul and Simon, who then proceed to take care of Kuki. When the inspectors wake up later, Mogul reveals himself and promises to have the factory in better condition if they come back tomorrow. That night, Specter enters the factory, and they all begin their ultimate plan of using the Heart Bringer to make Rainbow Monkeys evil. The next day, they capture the inspectors and the workers and start to send rogue Rainbow Monkeys around the neighborhoods. Kirie remains in her room for the rest of the previous day and night, and stays there until 10 in the morning the next day. Wally comes in and tries to tell her, that whatever happened between the two of them, Kuki will get over it. Joey then comes up and announces there's a package, and they go down to find it was the purple Rainbow Monkey that was brought to life earlier. The monkey explains that Mr. Mogul has taken over the factory, and Kirie translates this story. Wally drives Kirie and Joey to the Rainbows Factory as the two proceed to make their way through. Kirie eventually makes it to Kuki's office, where she discovers her mother and the inspectors were turned into Rainbow Monkeys; with Kuki's soul inhabiting Kirie's Christmas Rainbow Monkey. Kirie is angry with her mother from before, but Kuki explains she didn't mean what she said, and the two shortly make up. After rescuing Leslie (who was already untied), the assistant takes the group's bodies downstairs to have them changed back. Joey arrives, and the two proceed into Mogul's secret lab. The evil businessman is controlling the Heart Goliath robot, and the two battle it. They are victorious as they knock Mogul and Simon out. Specter then shows up and announces his partnership with Mogul has ended. Kirie asks who he is, but Specter replies that she should beware His Lesser Lordship. Specter and his henchmen return to their secret hideout as Specter decides he still needs Vita-Z Bananas. He is about to phone the "perfect person to call for them", until his voice modifier breaks. After Kuki and the others are restored, the mother promises Kirie to meet up with her at home later, saying she has other business. An hour later, Kuki returns home and gives Kirie a present, and it's the same Rainbow Monkey from Christmas; the Mother-Daughter Make Up Bonding Monkey. Kirie smiles happily and hugs the monkey. Downstairs, Joey is playing Rainbow Monkey Tea Party with Mogul and Simon, who have been turned into Rainbow Monkeys as punishment. Simon enjoys the experience, but Mogul tells him "Silence, Simon!" as always. Meanwhile, at Cleveland Pier, as Nickel Joe is calling "Mama", Panini runs up, grabs his phone, and threatens Mama if she ever tries to steal candy again. She gives the phone back to the horrified Nickel Joe and walks away. Epilogue In the final chapter, the Big Mom Pirates all meet up at their base on Candied Island: Nickel Joe, Fat Jack, Deadly Baby Trio, and Black John Licorice. They prepare a birthday cake for Mama, made from the same ingredients as the Delightful Children's cake. Big Mom herself stomps in and eats the cake, but she is unsatisfied, as she desires the same cake made by her grandmother, of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon The Hill. A boy named Augustus tells her where she can get the recipe, from a man named Rick Strowd. Story Importance *Zanifr Mimchi reveals the Apocalypse is coming soon, setting up the whole plot for Seven Lights. *Zanifr is later captured by Blackbeard, upon Medusa's orders, and taken to Underworld Prison. *Specter acquires enough Peak Point Helmets to make an army of apes, one of the antagonist groups in Seven Lights. *We learn about the Corporate Presidents and the World Government, major antagonists in the Seven Lights Saga. *The Big Mom Pirates are introduced, having formed a grudge with the Kids Next Door thanks to Panini, and setting up The Great Candied Adventure. Characters *'Kirie Beatles' *Kuki Beatles *Joey Beatles (Nextgen) *Wallabee Beatles *Mr. Mogul & Simon *Specter *Leslie Meijer *Panini Drilovsky *Aurora Uno *Cheren Uno *Zanifr Mimchi *Sheila Frantic *Mason Dimalanta *Nickel Joe *Haylee Gilligan *Bob the Builder *Magellan (cameo) *Fat Jack *Black John Licorice *Big Mom *Augustus von Fizzuras (cameo) Locations *'Beatles Household' *Rainbow Monkey Factory *'Uno Household' *Cleveland Beach *KND Moonbase *'Mintsodium Museum' *'Downtown Cleveland' *Candied Island (cameo) Music Soundtrack *"Specter's Theme" from Ape Escape - Specter's Theme *"Majora's Theme" from Zelda: Majora's Mask - Upcoming Apocalypse *"Specter Factory" from Ape Escape - Rainbows Factory *"First Specter Battle" from Ape Escape 2 - Heart Goliath *"We Will Rock You" by Queen - Big Mom Pirates Appear Voicing Cast *'Lauren Tom' as Kirie Beatles (internally) and Kuki Beatles. *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Wallabee Beatles, Joey Beatles, and Timothy Gilligan. *'Tara Strong' as Sheila Frantic and Hikari Gilligan. *'Zoe Slusar' as Mason Dimalanta. *'Kerry Williams' as Leanne Andrea Grayson. *'Rob Paulsen' as Mr. Mogul. *'MaKayla Rogers' as Haylee Gilligan. *'Rachael MacFarlane' as Aurora Uno. *'Jennifer Hale' as Panini Drilovsky. *'Sharon Mann' as Cheren Uno. *'Aaron Spann' as Zanifr Mimchi. *'Marc Graue' as Black John Licorice. *'Grey DeLisle' as Big Mom. Trivia *This story features one of the only times Haylee Gilligan is by herself, without her triplet siblings. *This story can be considered equivalent to Operation: DEATH-EGG, as both stories featured something from the KND series that's rarely seen in Gamewizard's series: DEATH-EGG had hamsters while RECLAIM has Rainbow Monkeys. *Cheren's meeting with Zanifr happened on January 5. That was the same date Legend of the Eight Firstborn was published in 2012, and is the date Legend of the Seven Lights gets published in 2015. Site Poll Which chapter was your favorite? Chapter 1 (SHOE POLICE!) Chapter 2 (You can trust monkeys.) Chapter 3 (The only chapter that has relevance.) Chapter 4 (Suddenly, Blackbeard.) Chapter 5 (There's already a toymaker later. ;P) Chapter 6 (Big Mom Pirates!!) Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nextgen Series Category:Character Intros Category:Big Mom Saga